Simple Coincidences
by dayDREAMers44
Summary: One of the most difficult hardships to overcome is being able to face the undeniable truth. It's easy to wear a mask. Rather, it's easy to disregard feelings of humbleness, humility, and most importantly, self-worth. AU/OOC.
**Simple Coincidences**

* * *

 _ **Ichigo.**_

Selfishness wasn't an emotion I could freely control. In fact, I often yielded to its desires— _ **to my own desires**_ , especially whenever the outcome would benefit myself.

"Perhaps, I should explain Kurosaki." Her voice sounded timid. It sounded so unfamiliar and downright irritating.

"So explain then." I didn't want to look at her. As childish as I might've seemed, it was the only way I could maintain my composure.

"I just…" A sigh of relief, "I just didn't think I would see you, let alone be standing right in from of you." She took a step closer. "It's been a while, huh?"

"Yeah."

The silence that surrounded us didn't appear in an uncomfortable or suffocating shroud. Rather it made me realize the severity, the presence of this woman standing next to me.

"Kurosaki, I don't know why I feel so conflicted. I know you're not a complete stranger…" Another step, "But I can't help but feel this divide between us." This time she'd positioned herself close enough that I saw those dark lashes sweep against her pale cheeks.

"Because that's exactly what we are—mere acquaintances." The chart I held between my hands suddenly felt _**so**_ undeniably present. "I'm Hisana's Interventional Cardiologist. I've spoken to Byakuya recently and it appears he wishes for me to take part of your sister's hospital care."

"It's business after all. This is Nii-sama we're talking about." Her small hands reached for mine and instantly I froze waiting for us to make contact. Though that moment never came, I continued to hold my breath at the same time looking at Rukia's listless expression. Her hands quickly retreated inside the pockets of her trench coat, "Acquaintances." I heard her whisper before bowing her head and walking towards the direction of Hisana's private room.

It wasn't until I heard the faint click of the door closing that I took my first step as well. I walked towards the opposite direction, ignoring the hollow feeling inside my chest, inside my stomach, while fighting the urge to slam my fist against the pearly, off-white hospital wallpaper. I wish I could've acted reckless and thrown the metal clipboard clear across the hallway. How far would it have gone? I smiled at the thought.

Though my smile felt crooked, I knew, because I realized that these emotions haven't surfaced since the last time I've spoken to her.

 **(BING!)** Another message, what's it now?

" _Subject: Patient. Message: Chest pain with accompanying shortness of breath. Location: Emergency Room (ER). Room: 11A. Requesting your assistance."_

Of course there had always been some form of distraction. For now I would have to use it to my advantage. Right, so exhale and shake it off— _"Re: Subject: Patient. Message: Got it. On my way."_ And send.

* * *

"Glad you made it Dr. Kurosaki." The attending Emergency Room physician greeted before handing me the chart, "As you can tell the EKG doesn't present anything to be worried about. However, the patient's currently with throbbing chest pains without relief from pain medication."

"Sublingual nitroglycerin, aspirin, and heparin have also been given?" The physician's badge stated Ukitake "Am I correct Dr. Ukitake?"

"It's Juushiro." He smiled, while giving me a pat on the back. "Though I'm older than you, stating my name in such a manner just makes me feel much, much older." His smiled widened even more before answering my question. "I've withheld the heparin due to a recent intracranial hemorrhage. You're welcome to speak to him now. I'll contact Radiology in the mean time."

"Room 11A, right?"

Ukitake nodded before reaching a telephone located in the Nursing Station.

I remembered my residency vividly and accumulating rotational hours inside of Tokyo's Emergency and Trauma Units. When I was fresh out of Medical School I've always yearned to become a part of Critical Care, specializing in Interventional Cardiology. I mean, what's more intense than having the ability to intercede a myocardial infarct without having to send the patient into surgery?

Being able to save a live, beating human heart, that's what I would imagine seizing the outmost control must feel like.

I turned the next corridor, passing several EMTs and firefighters, and feeling almost suffocated before reaching my destination. Inside the square-shaped, cubicle I was a greeted by a middle-aged man. He wore a collared shirt and slacks, and judging from his appearance alone he must have been at work when the chest pains developed.

"I'm Dr. Kurosaki, one of the physicians of Apex Cardiology. How are you feeling currently?"

"Better, I guess." The man leaned forward in a more comfortable position, "The meds must be kicking in." He smiled faintly.

"Morphine's a decent pain-killer." I joked. "Let me listen to your heart." Auscultating for uncommon findings proved difficult, especially in a crowded and noisy environment. "Alright, you can breathe normally."

The man didn't flinch as the stethoscope's bell touched his damp skin. "Something's wrong?"

"Well if your pain is still lingering, I believe it's in your best interest to get admitted overnight. We'll discuss plans in regards of you atypical pains, and see what's causing them to occur." I took out my cell and began to text, "I'll have my assistant process the admission and reserve a bed in the Telemetry unit."

"I have work in the morning." He closed his eyes briefly before opening them again, "I hope everything will be okay. I can't afford to miss too many days."

"Well, we'll find out." I tapped his shoulder lightly before excusing myself and leaving the room.

"What do you think?"

Ukitake's faced surprised me. He must've noticed too because as his expression changed, I immediately saw the whites of his teeth. I heard him chuckle before asking the question again, "What do you think?"

"I'll admit him, and tomorrow see if his condition warrants a heart cath." I walked forward thinking the answer sufficed, but Ukitake didn't move. Moreover his eyes remained fixated against mine. "Do you have any other patients for me to see?"

"Just curious, Kurosaki." His lips formed into a tight, straight line. "I was informed of your recent assignment, a VIP patient nonetheless. But what I don't understand is your lack of experience, and being granted such a difficult case."

Juushiro's eyes, had they been the color of steel earlier? I met his gaze, " _Hisa_ —I mean, I'm familiar with the patient's family.

"Of course, that's what I'd originally thought."

The next thing I knew, he was reaching for his phone. "What's the ETA?" His gentle, yet stern features resurfacing, before moving pass me to continue the telephone conversation.

I'd involuntarily looked at my watch. "It's only 12:30?"

" _Subject: None. Message: Renji, I'm taking a lunch break. Follow-up with the discharges in Telemetry, and message me if there's any new development."_ And send.

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you guys think?


End file.
